


Jestem tutaj

by Fantasmagoria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherik, droubble. X-Men: First Class. Post-movie. Erika dręczą koszmary związane z postrzeleniem Charlesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jestem tutaj

**Tytuł:**  Jestem tutaj.  
 **Autor:**  Ja.

 **Beta:**  Brak (jednak możecie mi wskazać błędy, to prawdopodobnie je poprawię :P)

 **Długość:**  200 słów, czyli droubble (podwójne drabble)  
 **Fandom:**  X-Men: First Class  
 **Pairing:**  Cherik, czyli Erik/Charles

* * *

**Jestem tutaj**

– Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy – powiedział ze smutkiem.

_Na potwierdzenie swych słów, zszedł z przyjaciela. Odwrócił się do niego plecami, ponownie koncentrując się na rakietach. Kątem oka zauważył, jak Moira kieruje swój pistolet na Xaviera i strzela._

– Nie! – krzyknął, próbując zatrzymać kulę prawą dłonią.

Nie mógł jednak kontrolować i rakiet, i pocisku. Zanim zdążył puścić rakiety, Charles już zwijał się z bólu.

– To twoja wina... – powiedział Xavier, posyłając mu pełne zawodu spojrzenie.

– Charles, przepraszam... – wychlipał przez sen, wciskając mocniej głowę w poduszkę.

– Cśś... – usłyszał kojący szept. – Już dobrze, jestem tutaj...

Po chwili poczuł dłoń wsuwającą się pod jego hełm, by pogładzić policzek. Erik westchnął, wtulając w nią twarz. Powoli uchylił powieki i ujrzał uśmiechającego się czule Xaviera. Bezwiednie odwzajemnił grymas i pochylił się nieco, by pocałować delikatnie Charlesa.

– Nie chciałem... – wyszeptał Lehnsherr w niewielką przestrzeń między ich ustami, patrząc na niego z autentycznym żalem.

– Nic się nie stało, Eriku – odszepnął Xavier, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej i skradając kolejny niewinny pocałunek. – Śpij.

Erik jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Charlesa, ale powieki same zaczęły mu ciążyć. Wplótł dłoń w miękkie włosy przyjaciela. Sekundę później już spał głęboko.  
  
  


 

Raven Darkholme westchnęła ciężko, wracając do swej prawdziwej, niebieskiej postaci. Co noc to samo...


End file.
